Halloween at the CBI
by a pinch of jisbon
Summary: The team is invited to a Halloween party and have to bring a date. And when Jane offers to be Lisbon's date 'just as a friend' sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween at the CBI

Hey Fanfiction Fans! This is my first fanfic here and well its about one of my fav showmances: Jisbon! From the Mentalist!

And well I hope you like it! Please, please, please review! If you review I get inspired to write more! And I just love your input!

Chapter 1

The CBI was cursed, cursed by what is the terrifying lame and childishly vane holiday of Halloween, or at least according to Teresa Lisbon. On Lisbon's team a majority of the agents were all for the witched, goblins except for Lisbon.

It had all started a week earlier, when the team had just closed another case. As usual they were back at headquarters congratulating and

high–fiving each other, when suddenly a man with a bushy mustache and cowboy hat walked in clearing his throat.

"Hank!" chorused the team. Hank had been the uncle of the little girl who had fallen victim to the kidnapping case they'd just solved. Thankfully they'd tracked down the kidnapper before any harm could be done to the girl and had brought her home safely. Hank was also the owner of a very successful party and event planning business that serviced things like parties, dances, DJ's and clowns. The man had it all.

"Hi yal!" he bellowed in a rich Texan accent, his hands fastened tightly around his shiny new belt buckle.

"Hank," exclaimed Agent Grace Van Pelt stepping forward. "What are you doing here?'

"Well, I'm just so thankful you returned my 'lil niece, that I just had to come here and propose a gift to show ma thanks."

"Hey man," Rigsby went up to Hank to pat him on the shoulder. The two men were the exact same height. Tall. "We're just doing our job."

"Well I know, I know but I've already had it planned and its no big thing really. Ya see each holiday our company throws a party for the employees and to advertise our services. And this year we're throwing a huge Halloween party, 'n we'd just love if you'd all come!"

For those first seconds everyone just stared. Hank was the sort of man that didn't attract very many people –unless you were a beer guzzling, denim wearing, party machine with a pair of cowboy boots.

"Sounds fun!" chimed Van Pelt smiling.

'Sure I love a good party! Wait will there be food?" asked Rigsby anxiously.

Hank chuckled a low and hearty chuckle and smiled. "What's a party without it?" Rigsby nodded.

"I'm in," decided Cho eagerly.

"I love a good scare. I'm in." Jane glanced over at Lisbon. "How about you Agent Lisbon? Are you interested in attending?"

Lisbon bit her lip nervously unsure. She hated Halloween. "I don't know. I have a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Come on Lisbon, it'll be fun! Please!" whined Jane with that sparkling smile that she always gave into.

And she did…again.

Lisbon slammed her car door and struggled to keep track of the many boxes and bags she had just unloaded from her SUV. At first it was easy and she succeeded but then she started on her way across the parking lot and fumbled. A box slipped from her grasp.

When she didn't hear it hit the ground Lisbon tried desperately to look over the towering stack.

"Good morning Lisbon," smiled Jane appeared magically from behind the load she had in her arms. "I feel it is my duty to ask why a pretty and highly respected woman like you should be carrying such a heavy load on a day like this?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, as he began to unstack the boxes and re-stack them in a pile of his own., therefore lightening her load. "And what day is that?" she asked as they made there way across the parkinglot.

"Why it's the day before Halloween of course! Halloween Eve!" he beamed. With her load much lighter she relaxed her shoulders and discovered a slight pain there. She looked across to see Jane looking at her.

"What? You're going to tell me that you don't like Halloween!" he pondered shock stricken.

It was true. There was nothing worse than that rueful day, when children dressed up in store bought costumes and rang your doorbell until the early hours of the morning, just to chow down on a ton of cavatiy causing garbage. Yes, as a kid , Lisbon had always had a toothy grin and always kept her oral hygiene at its best. On Halloween, her parents would never let her go door to door and that was fine with her. It saved her from the ever present fear of child molesters and kidnapoper that could be living amoungst them. Not to mention the rotten idea of cavities and tooth decay. To Lisbon, Halloween was BAD news.

She gave him a look that said "Not really no."

"Lisbon, I must confess I'm surprised. I thought you would be all for the seasonal scare festivities!" he shook his head clearly disappointed. "How can you not like Halloween? It's just the most exciting time of year. When the trees turn a sizzly orange and the air a muster of pumpkin pie!"

Lisbon rolled her yes. "Very poetic,"

"Anytime."

"I just don't appreciate kids making their parents overspend on costumes they'll only ever wear once and getting high on sugar."

"I disagree."

"What? You enjoy seeing teenagers bouncing off the walls with hyperness?"

'No, I once knew a little girl who wore her Halloween princess gown for three years," Jane remembered his daughter.

"What happened?"

"Hannah Montana came into fashion.

Sorry that was really long chapter and it was probably really bad and boring.. but don't worry it gets much much better! Please review and throw in your input! Get ready for Chapter 2 3 xox


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its Jamhead again with another chapter of Halloween at the CBI for you…..thnx you guys for the reviews so far..and I hope to get more!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Mentalist…they are strictly operated by Bruno Heller. :D

Chapter 2

Halloween came without delay. It had been a week since Hank had first announced his invitation and Lisbon still hadn't come up with a convincing reason for why she couldn't make it. Thinking about then, she felt like she would give anything to be able to miss the party and spare all the "festivities." She was NOT looking forward to it.

By lunchtime, Lisbon was a wreck. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and it never stopped nagging her.

Noticing her painful expression Van Pelt –who was extremely excited- came over to Lisbon and sat down beside her desk.

"So what are you going to wear to the party?" questioned van Pelt clearly ecstatic.

"What do you mean? I was just planning on…"

"Wearing that?"

"What? What's wrong with this?" she asked insultingly tugging at the fabric of the plain top she was wearing.

"It's not very…suitable! Didn't you pick out a costume?" 

A costume. Lisbon's memory farted big time. She'd known she'd forgotten something. Hank had spilled the incitation unexpectedly , which made Lisbon crazed with the idea of the party. She hadn't even given a tick of though to what he'd said.

"Yeah, it's a surprise though," she lied guiltily.

"Ooh I love surprises! Okay show me at the party then and I'll show you my costume. I can't wait!" With that she danced off out of the office, leaving Lisbon in a rut.

Crap, where was she going to get a costume on the evening of Halloween? The party was at 7pm and she got off at six. that only gave her an hour, to find a costume, shower, change etc. She'd have to work fast.

All day she thought of ideas for what she could wear, but it was a hard thing to ponder.

She hadn't noticed but while she was pondering with a cup of coffee, Jane happened to be walking by. He stopped outside her office and watched her 'thinking face.' It was adorable, he thought.

By quarter to 7, Lisbon still hadn't found an outfit. She was utterly exhausted from running all over town while trying to abide the speed limit.

Finally she gave up, and went home to shower. She blow dried her hair, quickly running a brush through it and threw on a red blouse and black skirt. Then applying some light makeup she dashed out the door.

When she arrived the building was easy to spot. A flurry of orange and black streamers covering every inch of the brickwork and fake tomb stones lining the pathway. Lisbon cursed under her breath. She could hear the muddled upbeat music blasting from across the parking lot. A swarm of costumed people was disappearing through the front entrance so Lisbon followed them. Her stomach churned nervously.

As soon as she was inside the doorway, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her from the crowd.

"Jane?" she yelped as he twirled her around to face him. But before she could protest he rushed her towards the girls' washroom and shoved a large pink parcel in her arms. "Put this on!" he instructed simply.

When she had gone, Jane quickly dove into the mens' room and did the same. When he was changed into his own outfit he waited outside the restrooms for Lisbon. He was excited to see her in the costume he had bought her.

Just minutes later Lisbon emerged from the washroom angrily tugging at the fabric of the outfit.

Jane's jaw dropped. She was drop dead gorgeous. The costume consisted of a simple enough design; a frilly skirt, pair of black flats, fashionable fishnet tights, a pair of pointy black ears and a long tail, but along with Lisbon's endless curves she was like the eighth wonder of the world. The costume complimented her raven black hair perfectly.

Jane's mind exploded with words to describe her beauty, enough to fill a book in fact. Stunning, dazzling, stupendous, extraordinary and a cat.

She was the most adorably beautiful cat that he had ever seen.

Lisbon finished tugging at the uncomfortable material, hugging her thin frame and sighed, growling to herself. She was so used to wearing things purely for comfort and this she despised. She felt like a Barbie doll, some hooker. She felt embarrassed, it was going to be so humiliating, she imagined. As she stepped out into the crowd, she felt so exposed like she was almost naked.

Looking up she spotted someone starring at her with a mouth wide open in shock. Who was this guy and why was he staring at her? What a freak! They were all freaks!

She was about to ask him what the hell he was drooling over when she noticed his costume.

The man was dressed in a scarecrow costume, with a patchwork hat and even more so on the plaid and denim material of his outfit. His pants were fastened tightly with a pair of brown suspenders and he had straw stuffed into the seams of his hat where it was matted. His waistline was also stuffed, to add the effect of a stuffed scarecrow. His faded jeans were ripped and there were pockets full of cheap straw stuffed overflowing, patched all over his well-sculpted body. In fact as she looked closer she realized that he was actually very fit and incredibly well built. Her eyes followed his large biceps and decisive triceps along with the extensive muscles in his chest and abs. He was actually quite handsome. Maybe this party would be worth while after all, she thought smiling inside.

Everything about him screamed: "scarecrow."

Everything except his shoes, which were a leathery light brown dress type shoe. They didn't fit his outfit at all. But they were familiar…

The scarecrow swallowed hard and clamped his mouth shut. He cleared his throat.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked stepping closer. The scarecrow removed his patchwork hat revealing a head of handsome golden blonde curls.

"Yes, Lisbon?" he choked regaining control of his voice as she came closer.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you!"

"That was the idea! You look…"

"I know it's hideous! Why'd you bring me this? It's terr—."

"…amazingly feline,' he finished smiling widely. "It's perfect."

With that Jane stepped forward offering his arm. This was greeted by a confused expression from 'the cat.'

"What?" she asked cluelessly.

Jane recoiled his arm, crossing both of them across his chest. "My darling Lisbon, was I wrong to assume that you had reserved me for your date to the party tonight?"

Date? Damn, thought Lisbon. She'd forgotten about the second catch to the invitation, yet another thing she'd overlooked. First: a costume. Second: a date. Each person was to bring a date. Lisbon cursed mentally. "You?" she asked in disbelief.

Jane seemed taken aback. "That hurts Lisbon! Am I such a bad person that you would wound me so? I am offering my services as a friend and as a colleague. But if you'd rather dance alone, I'm sure there are many other women who'd gladly accept my humble offer." With that he turned to leave.

Lisbon stood there, confused thoughts muddling her mind into a foggy paste. But if there was one thing she knew it was that she couldn't resist Patrick Jane. And she knew she couldn't survive seeing Jane with another woman. On top of that she hated dancing alone.

"Jane wait," she called seeing that he had only been walking in slow motion to prolong her time to consider his offer. As soon as he turned around and she saw his smug grin and eyebrow cocked, she instantly regretted her decision.

"Yes, Lisbon. Is there something you wish to tell me?" he cooed.

"Shut up and be my date."

Jane crossed his arms again, pretending to check his invisible watch. Lisbon sighed, angrily. Why sis he have to be so bitter sweet?

"Please Jane will—"

Jane immediately stepped forward and placed a finger on her lips. "Please Teresa," he whispered. "This is outside of work. It's Patrick to you."

He removed his finger. "Okay. Please Patrick will you be my date for this Halloween party that I was forced to attend against my will?"

"Why Teresa," he said offering his arm once again. "I thought you'd never ask."

Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Don't worry there will be many more chapters after this and I've already written them…I just need a few more reviews to upload! If you enjoyed that Jisbon moment….you will love what I have up my sleeve as the sparks really begin to fly.! Pls Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Jamhead here. and thanx for the spelling correction

xXCoral-RoseXx..this one goes out to you! Well…I got some more reviews, but I'm sure there are way more out there! Come on people I luv hearing from u! Here's another chapter! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not any characters from the Mentalist. They belong strictly to the brilliant Bruno Heller.

Chapter 3

The party ended up being much more extravagant than expected. It turns out Hank knew just how to throw a party and a fantastic one at that. The building was buzzing with people and a flurry of chatting. The only light came from a set of flashing orange strobe lights that lined the dance floor and the overhead disco ball. Streamers and balloons coloured orange and black floated above their heads. The disco ball rotated, sending itty bitty beams of sparkling light across the crowds. Hart upbeat music boomed in the background stage and every few hundred feet there was another motion- detected booby trap. Lisbon had already encountered a falling spider trap, set to scare the partygoers.

Jane and Lisbon strolled arm in arm into the crowd. It was like being placed into a dollhouse. They looked around mesmerized. Around them were witches, goblins and ghosts, angles, devils, cows, dogs, zombies and gorillas, evil scientists, and dentists, super heroes and what looked like a two -man zebra.

At first she felt nauseated, but as soon as she spotted the Incredible Hulk carrying a glass of red wine and in the other a jelly donut, Lisbon suddenly felt quite at home.

Their gazes went across the room as they scanned the crowds for the rest of the team. There were so many people already it was hard to believe that more were flooding in the entrance. But the building was spacious and it could easily fit the thousand person guest list.

Lisbon's eyes fell on the shiny hardwood finish of the magnificent dance floor. She squealed inside inspecting it from afar. Lisbon loved to dance and she knew a good dance foor when she saw one.

But only some people were dancing. Huh, she thought, it was still the early hours of the night.

Soon they made their way past the dance floor –which Lisbon promised herself she would revisit- and found themselves in a slightly more private area with a long line of food tables and round eating areas. With any luck they'd surely find Rigsby here, she laughed inside.

Sure enough they heard familiar voices. "Jane! Lisbon! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you two!" Van Pelt came rushing from the crowd right in front of them. She dragged Rigsby by the hand behind her and behind them were Cho and his girlfriend Elaine.

Lisbon immediately took notice to their costumes.

Van Pelt wore an adorable nurse's outfit with a short skirt and a large collar that showed only a bit of cleavage. She had pretty red flats and her red hair was fastened off her face in a long braid that reached her waist.

Beside her, Rigsby wore a fitting pirates costume. He had a large pirate hat and black eyes patch. His leg was fitted with a fake peg and he wore a cloak-like jacket with a large black belt where he had holstered a plastic sword. Above that he wore a striped T-shirt underneath the jacket. And to top it off he had sewn a lush parrot toy to the shoulder of his jacket. It definitely screamed Rigsby. In fact Lisbon had often imagined a young ten year old Rigsby playing in a sand box and announcing to his parents his lifelong dream of becoming a pirate. Lisbon smiled. It was a Rigsby thing to do.

Then Lisbon looked at Cho. Cho wore a vampire outfit with a dark red care, grey top, black dress pants and light brown coloured boots. He also had a large black belt buckle. His hair was jelled back in a handsome sort of way and his mouth sported a pair of vampire fangs.

Finally last but not least, Elaine, wore a pretty Tinkerbell costume. She had a cute green dress and pearled flats, with cute anklets. Her blonde hair was fastened in a loose bun, like Tink herself and she wore a pair of sparkly pink fairy wings.

"You guys look great!" exclaimed Lisbon. "Wow, I don't even know where to start."

"You two don't look to bad yourselves!" Cho stepped toward Jane and fingered the straw inspecting-like.

"Wow boss, you were right to keep your costume a surprise! You look gorgeous!" sang Van Pelt cupping her face.

Yeah right, thought Lisbon.

Gorgeous does not even begin to describe.…thought Jane.

"Van Pelt I think you got me beat on this one! You too Elaine!"

"Really boss?" blushed Van Pelt looking down at her costume. "It's just something I threw together."

"This old thing?" laughed Elaine.

"Well I think this calls for a picture!" Rigsby pulled out a camera and waved it about. They all bunched together posing eagerly and smiled. Cheese.

Well that wraps up Chapter 3…hope you liked it! that was real short! srry..pls review! the more reviews the more inspiration for future unwritten chapters…luv you guys! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys its Jamhead here….srry for the late update on this story but theres been a lot to deal with lately. Pls review…..and don't worry after this chapter things really start to heat up

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. It is strictly owned by the magnificent, the wonderful, the talented: Bruno Heller..(and the crowd goes wild)

Chapter 4

Forty five minutes into the party and everyone was having fun. Rigsby had already made countless trips to the food tables and pilling plate upon plate of food ontop of each other. Cho and Elaine had met up with some other friends of Elaine's and their knights in shining armour, literally there costumes were knights in shining armour. And Jane and Lisbon had been spending most of the night with Van Pelt, playing some old- fashioned Halloween party games that Hank and his crew had so generously set up ahead of time.

Van Pelt and Jane were having an extraordinary time, shooting darts at balloons and winning stuffed animals, which they miscellaneously awarded to random party- goers.

But Lisbon wasn't so happy. She hated being the party pooper but she knew that was exactly how everyone saw her and it stunk. So far the rest of her team had only treated her like their boss. Not a friend, just their boss. Not even Elaine dared to call her by her first name, without practically raising her hand for permission first. Everyone walked around on eggshells with Lisbon and it made her feel small, even though everyone else saw her as the big 'Ol boss.

Lisbon watched as Jane and Van Pelt positioned themselves at the balloon dart stand for the fifth time. It turned out, even being extensively trained to shoot a gun with perfect aim, Van Pelt had absolutely no coordination in throwing darts. She always managed to hit the board about a foot or so away from the actual balloon and this time Jane had decided to help her.

At first Lisbon had participated in some of the games. She'd tried her best to bob for apples. It was a bobbing race, where two teams went head to head to see which team could retrieve the most apples from the 'golden barrel.' And despite her nauseous stomach, Lisbon had done her best to bob and bite at least one apple. Jane and Van Pelt each snatched three apples, and soon the crowd began to cheer around them clapping. They were ahead and by a lot, the room getting louder around them. And then it had been Lisbon's turn.

She had practically dived into the barrel, and began to chase the red fruit around the water, opening and closing her mouth like a snapping turtle. But for the life of her she couldn't even get one apple.

The bell had rung and the game ended as the opposite team won the prize. Sure it was only a game and the prize was only a candy treat bag, a load of possible cavities, but it still stole a ton of her pride. She felt hurt and untalented like a little schoolgirl and it was foolish she knew but she couldn't help it.

After that Lisbon had been pretty much been shut out of the competitions. The next few games, Jane and Van Pelt had forced silly excuses just so they could win and she wouldn't bring down their perfect partnership. Without Lisbon, Jane and Van Pelt were an unstoppable team, winning cheap prizes and exchanging high fives in congratulation of their multiple victories.

After they'd asked her to get them some drinks, she'd come back to see them playing fear factor with gummy worms and chocolate pudding. And after that they'd made her hold the drinks while they played a stacking game with handkerchiefs over their eyes.

She was alone and hurt. Ironically, Alyssa Reid's song "Alone again," began to play and the dancing began to slow. The lights dimmed and the party cooled down to happy hour. There was less noise as everyone resorted to the dance floor to slow dance with their dates.

Lisbon sat alone at the edge of the dance floor, sadly. She felt a strong urge to cry, but no tears came. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong and brave. Not some fragile teenager. She was Teresa Lisbon. But then on the other hand, that was the sort of thing that brought her all of that negative aggravation. She had to stop being so unbreakable, like a boss. She had to live.

Over at the balloon stand Jane was showing Van Pelt how to shoot the balloons.

Burying her hands in her face, she doubled over and closed her eyes. Why was she so hurt by this? Jane wasn't her REAL date, so why should he stay with her, at all. It was a free country right.

Why did she care so much about what Jane did? He was just a colleague. Geez, she wasn't blabbing on about Cho was she? Why should Jane be any different.

Because you're in love with him.

What? she thought. Where did that come from?

But it was true.

Now she sat alone at the bar, sipping their tropical cocktails and watching Jane teach Van Pelt how to throw a dart. She watched him shoot and hit the centre target with extreme precision. Then he stood behind Van Pelt and talked her threw the shot.

It was at this point that Lisbon got a nauseating feeling in her gut. A heart-wrenching pain seared through her like white hot fire.

She was jealous of Van Pelt. Wait what? How did that cross her mind? Jealous? Why, because she was getting all of Jane's attention? Why would she be jealous of something at silly as that? This was Jane we were talking about. And he wasn't even flirting. Van Pelt was with Rigsby. Jane was just being friendly. But still she was jealous.

She watched him put his hand over hers and speak into her ear, re-teaching her the instructions and then shooting it. The dart hit just off the centre of the target, scoring them a fanciable total of 7 points. They turned to eachother and smiled, high fiving and congratulating each other.

Jealously swarmed and boiled inside of her. She hated this. She got her own attention, sure, but it was always "hey boss have you seen this person," or "pass me a napkin, will you boss?." Never did someone ever dig deeper.

Maybe offer her a napkin, or strike up a conversation with her instead of that person.

She hated being treated like the one who files your paycheck, all the time. She could be a fun person, right? She just wanted to be treated like a real person. Just for a night.

"Wooh that was so much fun! We totally smoldered those clowns. And I'm not kidding they were actually dressed as clowns!" came a familiar voice behind her. Van Pelt and Jane came up behind her laughing and holding a pair of huge stuffed animals.

Jane carried a large penguin and Van Pelt a huge hotdog. They were all smiles. It took all, Lisbon had to put on a believable smile.

"Hey boss, you should've seen it, we won at darts! Look!" she shoved the gigantic piece of food into Lisbon's face. Lisbon cringed, both at the sudden impact of the plush material and at the mention of her hateful label: boss. Urgh.

Suddenly Rigsby emerged from behind them. "Hey Grace, Jane." He turned to Lisbon as if discovering she was there his face turned strictly professional. "Oh hey boss."

Cringe.

"Rigsby!" sang Van Pelt eagerly. "I won a prize and I want you to have it!" Revealing the gigantic plush hotdog from behind her back, Van Pelt presented it to her date.

Rigsby's smile grew larger. He wrapped his arms around Van Pelt in a cozy embrace. "Thank you! I bet it made you think about me didn't it! I am a pretty 'hot dog' aren't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself Rigsby!" cautioned Jane with a grin.

"Look the other guys wanna get something to eat. Are you three interested?" asked Rigsby still holding Grace and the hotdog.

"You read my mind!" exclaimed Jane.

"Seems you're not the only psychic here," wallowed Lisbon under her breath, and hoping he hadn't beard it. She was being a brat, wasn't she! Stop! she thought, Stop being an idiot date!

Everyone agreed and the four of them took off, led by Rigsby of course, towards the food area. Van Pelt and him were hand in hand, but when Jane offered his, Lisbon hurtfully declined with a sad shake of the head she stared away from him, trying desperately not to look into his eyes -another childish act- and he knew something was wrong.

Thanks guys for waiting soooooo long..sorry about the wait, but I've been writing these on my ipod, which was stolen and I had to dig the story out of my backup…more on the way! Pls review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Fanfiction this is a short chapter but the sparks are certainly beginning to fly. Pls review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.

Chapter 4

When they got to the lineups. Jane turned to Lisbon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, why'd you ask?"

"Because you're offly quiet. If you're not feeling well, I could drop you at home?"

"No really I'm not sick.…it's just…" Jane reached up and took her face in his hand holding her chin. Her eyes were sad and fragile, like thin glass windows, he had tried so hard in the past to see through those windows, but he never could. Worst of all the sparkle was gone. The sparkle that he loved, craved and died to see. Her usually cheery face was a picture of gloominess and hurt. For a second their eyes locked and Lisbon couldn't breathe. He searched her eyes for the sparkle. Her eyes, usually a beautiful emerald green had turned dark and fragile pine tree green. They spelled: Sadness. With a capital 'S.'

"You're not enjoying this are you?" he said releasing her chin, reaching an arm across her to lean against the food cabinet. She was surprised when his other hand snaked around her waist to rub soothing circles on her back. "Why are you so sad?" At the shock of the question, her gaze fluttered if only for a second to Van Pelt and then back to him, and then to her feet where it remained. Jane a mastermind of observation, put two and two together figuring out the puzzle and realizing his mistake. "You have the right to hate me, after I deserted you like that. It was a truly awful way to treat a date and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." The existence of his last words made her head pop up again as she cautiously looked up at him, still trying to avoid eye contact. Another childish thing to do.

Jane bent lower underneath her gaze and lifted her chin, causing her to stop breathing as he got her to look at him. "Let me make it up to you." Lisbon looked uncertain. "Please." Lisbon didn't answer.

Then, he bent down and brushed his cheek against hers so that their lips were inches away. "Please Teresa," he breathed purposefully into her face, so that his heady scent filled her lungs. Suddenly she needed it more than anything. His scent became her oxygen. "Please, I'll be good. Promise."

"I…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he said pulling away all to quickly.

"I…"

"Teresa darling, its your turn," he said turning her around to see the line of people waiting for her to order her food.

"Uhm…sorry…I'll have a…" Lisbon realized she hadn't seen the menu.

"She'll have a cherry cheesecake special, please."Jane was leaning across her ordering as she stood confusedly searching for a menu of some sort.

The man behind the counter nodded and gestured toward the cash register, where another man in a Santa Claus costume was ringing up the total cost and placing the food in front of them. Jane scooted along shuffling her with him, a hand on her back. He handed Santa a five dollar bill. "Keep the change," he muttered, taking the plate and retrieving two forks. Then he pulled her to the large table where the others were already seated and found her out a chair.

The cheesecake was perfectly moist and incredibly tasty. Lisbon soon realized how long it had been since she'd tasted something so delicious. She dug her fork into the slice, savoring each bite and letting it melt in her mouth.

Jane glanced over at Lisbon. He loved watching her eat. He sliced another bit off the cheesecake and let it melt in his mouth, something he had always done when he was a kid.

As he watched her he had an overwhelming urge to reach over and feed her the cheesecake himself. But he wasn't quite sure how that would fare out so he just sat there eating.

When everyone was finished their food, about another forty minutes of chatting later, a familiar looking cowboy emerged from the crowd.

"Hey yall. How's the party?" questioned Hank.

"Great!"

"Amazing!"

"Great food!" chorused Rigsby.

"Glad to hear it! So what have you tried out so far?"

"I won a prize, playing darts!" announced Grace for the fifth time.

"And the food's great!" repeated Rigsby.

"I take it you haven't endured the funhouse yet, then?

Jane looked like a child in a candy store. "Funhouse? Where?"

"Over behind the games. You can't miss it. Well gotta go! You kids have fun!"

As soon as he left Van Pelt turned to Rigsby and exploded. "Ooh! Wayne lets go! Come on!" She stood up and towed him by the wrist through the crowd.

" 'm lady?" said Cho from across the table.

"Why thank you sir!" smiled Elaine flirtatiously. She gave a girly giggle and danced toward the direction Wayne and Rigsby had left.

Jane got to his feet. "So, Teresa do you want to accompany me to the funhouse, or would you rather I stay here with you?"

Lisbon's stomach lurched. She hated funhouses. But she was determined to NOT be the bossy party pooper and fit in so she forced a smile and stood up.

"You know you don't have to, we could just stay here if you'd like."

"Scared Patrick?" she teased as they made their way toward the funhouse.

"Me scared! Nonsense my dear. You're just looking for an excuse to have a good time!"

"Actually I thought I'd better come and watch over you, so that I don't end up in Hightower's office after someone sues the CBI for damaging this party."

A smug smile turned up the corners of his mouth as she spoke.

That was his Lisbon.

Okay so it was extremely short but check out the next chapter! do it! pls review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is Jamhead and pls put your hands together for another steamy chapter of Halloween at the CBI

Disclaimer: Though sometimes I wonder…I do not own The Mentalist.

Chapter 6

After weaving around lots of tables and stubborn dancers, they took a stance in front of the funhouse. Really it was just a makeshift fort fastened between a doorway and leading into a room. Blankets and boxes were piled up to create a pretty decent funhouse. And over the slipping doorway there was a large plastic sign with bright lettering that spelled "Beware of the haunted Funhouse. Enter if you dare."

Everyone else had gone inside and Lisbon could hear their faint screams and the sound of evil laughter breaking out of the thick walls.

Despite the definite cheapness of the funhouse, Lisbon got a cloudy feeling in her stomach and took a nervous step backwards. She gulped uneasily reliving dreaded childhood memories of funhouses like these.

"Ready?" asked Jane.

Lisbon's heart rang fear. She was terrified of booby traps, and this place was no exception, she could just imagine what surprises they had hidden inside.

She swallowed hard. Suddenly she felt something warm against her hand, and it took a while to realize that Jane had slipped his hand inside hers.

Her heart began to race and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Lisbon's eyes flew down to their intertwined fingers and then back up into his beautiful blue eyes. They smiled at each other and she took a deep breath. "Ready."

Jane nodded. "Ready…Set…Go!"

The pair dashed toward the funhouse door, hands still holding.

Once inside Lisbon tried her best to stay calm. Despite being a ruthless detective, someone who was used to shooting people in cold blood, she had a girly side, in which she hid her inner most secrets. She would hate for Jane to know this because he would use it against her and tease her all day, but she had a severe phobia of spiders and bats.

Inside the funhouse was a maze of interconnected hallways, so basically a boobey trapped maze. Lisbon glanced around, suddenly amused. There weren't any traps at all. Instead it was just a sad maze decorated with heap orange and black streamers and plastic spiderwebs. There were flashing strobe lights lining the tunnels and cheap cobwebs hanging down.

Lisbon straightened and was about to tell Jane how it was so much cheaper than she'd expected when suddenly…

A huge gooey sticky spider fell out of the air onto her hair. Lisbon screamed clutching Jane's hand desperately. "Aaaahhhhh!" she began to dance back and forth. A wave of premature embarrassment shocked through her as she waited for Jane to start teasing and laughing at her. Instead, Jane stopped her from moving by holding her shoulders still and carefully removed the fake spider from her head.

Then their eyes locked and they gazed thoughtfully into each others souls.

Her eyes are such a gorgeous green.

His eyes are such a gorgeous blue.

But that perfect moment was quickly snagged away when something small and black smacked into them. A bat.

Jane and Lisbon took one look at each other and ran for it, had in hand, they took off swerving this way and that around silly obstacles and dead end turns, with the fleet of bats hot on their trail.

Finally they came to a small door. Stepping inside, and closing the door to keep out the bats, they soon found a tiny room, with dim lighting and another door far across. Light flowed in from under the threshold. They made a quick break for it.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" someone screamed from behind them. Jane and Lisbon spun around, only to come race to face with a masked man with a chainsaw. Be revved the machine and laughed evilly.

Instinctively Lisbon's hand maneuvered to her waist, only to realize she wasn't carrying a gun, and this guy was probably only a hired actor.

She let out a snort. Jane glanced over as the man with the chainsaw gave her a desperate look. By now she had broken out into full out laughter and was doubled over with giggles.

Jane couldn't resist. Soon they were both laughing their hearts out. The chainsaw man, stood confused. Finally he gave up and began chuckling himself.

Minutes later the three of them walked out of the funhouse, still laughing. All though non of them had really known what had been so funny, they ended up walking out without a care in the world.

As they approached the rest of the confused team, the chainsaw man waved and went back to work in the funhouse, patting Patrick on the shoulder before he left. "Gorgeous woman," he whispered in Jane's ear. "You look after her."

But Jane was caught off guard and suddenly memories of his previous marriage flashed back to him. His wife's brother, his brother in law and best man at their wedding had done the exact same thing on the day they had gotten married, just before they left for the honeymoon. "She's a lucky girl to have you Patrick," he'd said patting him on the back. "Look after her for me." And now she was dead.

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes uncontrollably.

When they reached the crowd everyone gathered around Jane and Lisbon. "What was that?" asked Cho.

"Nothing."

"Don't get all defensive boss!" Cringe. "It's just a question." Rigsby turned to Cho and muttered something into his ear, as she passed. "Ten bucks says chainsaw guy found them making out in there."

They all walked towards the crowd, holding hands with their dates. Lisbon spun around and found that Jane hadn't moved and was standing back beside the funhouse. His eyes were fixed on the floor and his hands were shaking deep in his pockets. Lisbon came to stand beside him worried. "You okay?"

Jane looked up at her and Lisbon could see the pain in his face. She knew that face. He was no doubt remembering his wife. "Do you ever feel like all your emotions have been muddled up into one mess and that when that mess gets to be so much soon it clouds your mind until it's all you can think about?"

It was a difficult question to answer but somehow through all the confusion, Lisbon could relate. She had felt that way. And the cause of these feelings was one deadly four letter word: Love. Yes, Teresa Lisbon was in love, deeply in love and it scared her. The strong, brave and courageous boss was in love and scared. She'd gone through her feelings over and over in her head trying to think of a reason why it was just lust, but nothing came. All the emotions pointed towards love.

Sure Teresa Lisbon had been a teenage school girl once but she'd been so popular that back then she always used boys as a sort of accessory. And since working at the CBI, the only bit of love she'd ever experienced was a silly one night stand with Mashburn, and that had only been lust. Strong and workaholic Lisbon had never had an fantasies about love at all and then suddenly she was a lovey dovey school girl and all she could think about was him…

The image of her thoughts flashed bright and vivid in her mind: a handsome curly blonde haired man with excessive emotional pains. It was so unfair for her to have such strong feelings for him. Why him? Why did love have to be so bitter sweet? Why did it have to happen like this? Why her? It wasn't fair, so yeah her emotions were muddled and her feelings were so messed up in her mind that suddenly he, Patrick Jane, the cause of this muddling and the object of her overwhelming feelings was all she could think about.

Jane studied her suddenly fragile frame. All readable expression had been sucked from Lisbon's beautiful face. The adorable kitty cat suddenly looked like an empty canvas free of any clues as to what she was thinking. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was about to speak several times but nothing ever came out. For the first time Jane felt uncomfortable. He couldn't read her at all and it made him feel uneasy. But Jane had felt uneasiness before. This time though it was different. A feeling that started subtly and then grew painfully every time he breathed. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced since…since the day of his wife and daughter's funeral.

Finally fed up Lisbon closed her eyes and spoke. "Yes, Patrick I do, every minute of everyday." Her voice was cool and slightly strained as she choked on the last word and squeezed her eyes shut.

Keeping her eyes shut she heard the faint click of familiar leather shoes stepping closer to her. When they stopped she opened her eyes and found Jane standing a mere foot away. His eyes were pained and showed signs of the burning tears that he had tried desperately to brush away. But she could tell the redness there had been caused by another reminder of his past life.

Lisbon's heart sank as she received her own reminder. Because even if by some miracle Jane could somehow return her feelings and love her, they could never be together. Even then she knew he would forever be haunted by these constant memorial reminders and therefore he could never move on.

Jane saw the look in her eyes then. And was surprised to see wetness welling there. This was Teresa Lisbon here. Strong, brave and fearlessly stubborn Teresa Lisbon. Throughout his years as her team's consultant Patrick Jane had had troubles sleeping. And on those sleepless nights, Jane had been comforted by the thought of her braveness. And during the many times when the pain of the remembrance of his marriage and fatherhood had been too much he had often thought about Lisbon. Her smile, the way her cheeks turned that gorgeous scarlet red when he was near and her contagious laugh. She had always been there in his thoughts when he needed her.

And now he stood before that same Teresa Lisbon. Only now she was shaking and dangerously vulnerable. And worst of all she was crying. Her breath-taking green eyes glistening with tears.

This was not the Lisbon he knew. He had always thought that nothing could break through the stubborn barrier that was Teresa Lisbon. It scared him to think what could be so powerful it could actually get inside her normally impenetrable barricade of emotions. He had tried many times to get a peek inside of her thoughts and feelings, because usually he could take one glance at a stranger and immediately recognize their situation in life. It fuzzled him that the only thing he could get out of Lisbon was the faint —and incredibly adorable— blush of her cheeks on occasion. And even that was so addictive that he couldn't help but wonder what else was hidden inside her mental diary. And then suddenly her emotional barricade had opened and instead of words she'd displayed tears, showing him that whatever had been locked up inside her mind, was much more painful than he'd thought.

Jane himself had thought himself pretty good at masking his own thoughts and internal pains, but not only could she see through that mask, she had also outmastered the skill. It turns out Teresa Lisbon was an extremely pained person. It was a wonder how she managed to come to work everyday like she did. Jane himself had always thought that to do something like that meant to be insufferably cold, but he had been wrong. Lisbon was a warm, caring and truly amazing individual and he loved that.

Lisbon tried desperately to claw herself together but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move a muscle. She just stared sadly at the love of her life in front of her, knowing that he would never return her feelings. He probably thought she was some sort of fall apart freak, after years of being the Teresa Lisbon he knew and then to break down like this, and on a date too! But that idea suddenly made it worse.

Who was she kidding, he would never love her anyway.

He was still in love with his wife. She could see the golden wedding band still around his finger and it let another part of her unfold as the first tear trailed slowly down her cheek.

Jane couldn't move. He was transfixed…on her. He watched the first of her tears fall slowly along down her cheek and at that very moment she looked beautiful. An impossible urge to kiss her tears away arose from somewhere inside his mind. Her nose, her hair, her sudden need for a shoulder to cry on, her lips and the slight curve of her cheekbones, it made him quiver. He wanted to be that shoulder. He wanted to be here with her forever and ever, to hold her and protect her, to comfort her and tell her how he felt about her.

Yes, it was true. He loved Teresa Lisbon.

But it would never happen. Over the years as her consultant they'd formed a totally different type of relationship, one he did not want to lose. And what if he did tell her his feelings? She clearly didn't feel the same way and would probably find it creepy.

Therefore throwing away their extensively perfect friendship. Almost anyway.

Jane and Lisbon stared at each other. There individual thoughts almost identically painful and heartfelt.

He will never move on, how could he, he will never even try.

I could never wreck the friendship we have built. If I lost her I would have nothing. She is my only reason to live. I wake up, just to see her face every morning.

His eyes are such an enchanting blue. And those handsome blonde curls.

Her eyes are such a gorgeous emerald green. And her hair, such an impossible raven black.

He will never feel the same way about me that I do him.

She will never return my feelings of her.

I'm so in love with him/her.

By now her eyes had begun to overflow with tears and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and brushed his hand across her face, to clean away some of the tears.

But she stepped back. This can't be happening, she thought, I can't be fooled by you being friendly, you're still in love with your wife. It was too much.

She took another step back, forcing the feelings he'd feared would emerge from inside him. He knew now she didn't feel the same way. And he'd gotten carried away and acted on his feelings, even as little as he had, had upset her. And he'd already damage their relationship, by the simple gesture.

Her eyes blurred as she burst out in tears, running away from him and disappearing into the crowd of swaying dancers.

At that very moment his heart broke and shattered into a million pieces, again.

He'd lost her —another woman he'd fallen in love with— again, forever. Every time he fell in love he lost them.

Well I hope you liked it, loved it even…please review and I will be inspired to write another chapter..the more reviews I get the sooner I'll be able to update! trust me it works that way… yu all…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey fanfiction fans…hmm that certainly rolls off the tongue! Anyway, I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner…maybe it was the fact that I am also working on a second Jisbon fanfic that I have yet to publish or maybe it was because I've been writing these on my ipod and it got stolen..(I blame yu stupid thief) and I had to re-write them to the best of my memory..which isn't very good…but I'm pretty sure the best reason is because I didn't get enough reviews on my last chapter! **____** that's right I'm talking to you fans! Review, review, review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or The Mentalist, they belong instead to the extraordinary Bruno Heller. **_

Halloween at the CBI

Chapter 7

Grace Van Pelt was in love. She was in love with her job, her peaceful life, her friends and most of all she was in love with Wayne Rigsby.

They had been together for quite some time, but it had never been like this. This time around, her and Wayne didn't have to sneak around, taking extra precautions so that the boss would find out. Back then love had been limited and she felt almost as if she were being suffocated.

But now it was different. Now they were free to flaunt their relationship to anyone they pleased, as long as they spent most of their time on the job, instead of making out in the break room. And that suited her just fine. Still they stole kisses countless times throughout the day, and that made up for it.

How had this happened? She had never really understood it, but somehow Minelli had suddenly turned on the idea of romantic relationships amoungst the team.

She remembered it well; the day after a stickler Red John case, but what made it unique was it wasn't a normal Red John case. This time it had been two twin girls and in the end the chief police officer who'd been assisting them in their investigation had done it. It had also been the case where the angry officer had escaped his handcuffs and tried to kill Lisbon. Thankfully Jane had shot and killed him before she was harmed. Then the next day Jane had marched into Minelli's office where he remained for a good hour. Everybody had been wondering. But when he came out he gave no answer. Instead he had simply gone home early. The next thing she knew Minelli was congratulating her and Rigsby and warning him to take good care of the team's junior agent... Strange. But Grace didn't care. She was just glad to be with Wayne, finally and freely.

Another strange thing she remembered about that day, was the way Jane had acted. Usually it was normal for Jane to act depressed and low key after a less than satisfying Red John case, but that day Lisbon had also acted strange, especially around Jane. They hadn't spoken all day. Instead she caught Jane watching the boss intently with an undistinguished sorrow building up somewhere distant inside his miracle mind. At one point when she had been sure he'd been sleeping on his couch no doubt—although you can never tell with Jane— he'd suddenly sat bolt upright, lept to his feet and strode quickly over to the boss's office. But instead of going inside he stood leaning against the threshold watching an oblivious Lisbon fill out paperwork. He had watched her like that for ten minutes without her noticing and then abruptly ran into Minelli's office.

Whatever he reason she was just overjoyed to be with Wayne. She could finally have a future! And there she was in his arms, in the middle of the dance floor at a Halloween party no less. It was a slow dance, as they continued to sway silently with the soft background music surrounded by other couples.

She glanced up at Rigsby smiling. "I love you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Grace," he replied just as softly as he lent down to place a silent kiss in her gorgeous red hair. And they stayed like that; her in his arms, his chin atop her head, humming to the song that played around them.

Grace smiled huddling closer into his chest as they danced. She hardly had words for how she felt at that moment. So happy. So happy that she wanted to shout her happiness to the rest of the world and share it with everyone around her.

She wished everybody could be in love like she was at that moment. It was wonderful!

Then glancing around, her eyes rested on other happy couples dancing as well. She was surrounded by happiness and it felt extraordinary. She spotted Cho and Elaine slow dancing like them, across the room. They too looked full of happiness and love, which only made Grace smile wider.

But then she wondered. "Where were Jane and Lisbon?" She scanned the crowds and came up empty. Grace had seen the two walk in together, this evening and it was then she realized how much the potential romance between them really shone. She wanted so much to see them happy and in love in eachothers arms, dancing. But she didn't. Worry flagged in the back of her mind.

When the song ended, Grace released Wayne and excused herself, while he "went to thank Hank for the party invites." Although she knew he was just going back for more food. God, if he didn't keep in shape, she was sure he would end up the size of a hot air balloon by this time tomorrow. Laughing to herself, she returned to the table momentarily and grabbed her purse, then made a dash for the Ladies' room.

But it was amidst her travel there when she spotted a lonesome and yet familiar figure sitting alone at the bar.

Excited and hoping to share her happiness with someone, she sat done to join him. But she was just about to explode with happiness when he turned to see her and she saw the look in his eyes.

"Jane?" she placed a suddenly worried hand on his back as he turns to her. "Are you okay?"

_**Review, review, review! You know how! Do it! and depending on the amount of reviews I might, just might publish my almost – finished next chapter! so review it up ppl! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Fanfiction fans! I am so excited to present the next chapter of this fic! Now, I know it's been a long time waiting but I've been suffering from a truly nasty case of writers block and have also been working on some other fanfics! (Pls check them out! My newest one: "In sickness and in health"- and if you are a Jisbon lover you should definitely check it out!)**

**Thanx especially to: Adrianna (), bouncing off the walls again, xXCoral-RoseXx, missinquisitive, xxxjisbonxxx, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, TheWritingDampire, couchpotato565, sweetandsombre, and many others who reviewed or simply added me to story alert and or fav author/story. I love you guys so much and thank you for the extraordinary reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist**

**Halloween at the CBI **

**Chapter 8**

Escape.

That was the only thought in Lisbon's mind. It had been the only thought back at the party, when the tears had first threatened her eyes and when she'd finally fled to the safety of her car. And now as she drove through the pouring rain, towards her home, the lonesome word continued to stay raw and fresh in her mind.

Lisbon had always had feelings. She was a human being for crying out loud! But it was the effects of both past and present that created such a protective barrier around those feelings.

Past: Lisbon hadn't had the most positive childhood. After her mother died and her father began to drink himself to a stupor, Lisbon had been faced with the overwhelming task of looking after her three younger brothers. Those years had been the most horribly tragic of her life. Her father, through his drunk and almost sober days, had been so broken by his wife's death that the drink had brought out the violence in him. He had resulted to verbally and physically abusing his children and blaming them, on a daily basis, for their mother's death.

Little Teresa had taken most of the abuse, just protecting her smaller, more fragile brothers. Suffering slaps, kicks, punches, bruises and deep cuts from where her father had thrown various sharp objects at her, in some cases allowing them to shatter over her body as the glass pierced her skin. But Teresa had rather taken it than listen to her brothers screaming in agony, instead. These moments had left her in more emotional pain than ever, scarring her trust towards other people and furthering damage to her heart, on the day her father had decided to kill himself.

Of course she had been the one to find the gun in his hand and the blood staining the floor. The horrid sight of her fathers drunken suicide, as if he didn't have anything to live for, as if his kids never even existed. The anger and hurt she'd felt. She'd saved her brothers from that sight, but remained forever haunted by the memory.

Presently though memories like that helped her to compose herself and find inner strength when times were tough. And there were a lot of those times, working where she did. In fact in order to prosper in her line of work, one had to know how to keep their emotions under wraps. In other words, when someone was seen as 'weak' when leading a team in law enforcement, their job was considered in jeopardy.

After so many years at the CBI, working with criminals and facing many tough situations, Lisbon had started to take her work habits home to her personal life. At first this tactic of hiding her inner thoughts and emotions had, had a positive effect allowing Lisbon the assurance and closure that she was not in danger of getting hurt. But after a while her boyfriends lost interest, lost patience in waiting for her to tell them how she felt. They felt as if she didn't care enough about them. So in the end Lisbon had gotten hurt anyway. And therefore in the end, Teresa Lisbon had given up on the idea of true love.

She vowed to never fall in love again, to never give her heart to anyone again. And so she locked up those feelings she obtained at the sight of some handsome stranger, and labeled them 'impossible.'

She'd succeeded, keeping a mask of serene happiness at work and then breaking down into tears in the privacy of her bedroom, after many years of practice.

And then one day everything changed, because of one man: a Mr. Patrick Jane.

At first the feelings had come across as normal, seeing that he was handsome and single, but it was the reason for that status that dug her attraction to him deeper.

On that first day and up until this very one, Lisbon remained to be the only one who could see through Patrick Jane. She could remember when they'd first met and he'd shaken her hand with that 'million- dollar smile' plastered across his face. Yet, Lisbon had seen right through it all. It was a mask, a con, similar to hers, overshadowing a flurry of emotions and pain from his past and present.

It had been on that first day, that Lisbon had fallen for him. She'd counted the similarities between them, and she'd been able to feel his pain, like no one had. Eventually his pain had become her pain and hers his.

They comforted each other through tick and thin, laughed, cried, gained the trust they thought they'd never feel again and unlocked the feelings they'd both vowed would never spill over. They even flirted on occasion. It would have been a perfect 'happily ever after.'

But with time, like every other, Lisbon had to face the fact that as much as their pasts and presents fitted together so perfectly and as much as she hoped it could be, it never could. They were both to wrapped up in the past to see those feelings anymore, to even give a future a chance. Instead they had given themselves to rebuilding the past. Jane with his vengeance for the killer of his family and Lisbon to putting away the criminals that tore lives and childhoods apart, the way hers had been torn.

So like time and time before, those feelings were locked away somewhere deep inside her soul.

Unfortunately enough, eight or so years later those feelings had come out, in the form of tears. Except this time, they'd come out in front of the very person she'd hoped would never see.

And now Lisbon sat in her car, driving away, tears streaming endlessly down her face and rain pelting heavily down against the windows. It was so cliché, she thought as both began to blur her vision.

Tirelessly, mercifully she arrived home in one piece. Throwing open the car door, sloshing through the puddles to her door and fumbling with the keys, she finally got inside, craving some alone time.

But as soon as she closed her front door, she realized she wasn't so alone.

Freezing in place, she turned around and came face to face with a gun.

"Hello Agent Lisbon," he said with a devilish smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Red John."

**Thanx so much for reading and reviewing! And thank u for waiting! Pls continue to review and check out my other fanfic—"in sickness and in health"…thanx so much! review review review!**

**luv jamhead :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Fanfiction and all you Jisbon fans.. okay so in my last chapter I switched from the scene between Jane and Van Pelt to Lisbon's point of view.. and now in this chapter you probably won't hear from Lisbon for a while.. "mwahahahaha!" (evil laugh) so I'm switching back to the Van Pelt/Jane scene! Hope that sort of cleared it up.. sort of! Enjoy!**

**Warning: The characters in these oncoming chapters will be a lot more OOC than they appear on TV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

**Halloween at the CBI**

**Chapter 9**

**Recap (from ending of chapter 7):**

**When the song ended, Grace released Wayne and excused herself, while he "went to thank Hank for the party invites." Although she knew he was just going back for more food. God, if he didn't keep in shape, she was sure he would end up the size of a hot air balloon by this time tomorrow. Laughing to herself, she returned to the table momentarily and grabbed her purse, then made a dash for the Ladies' room.**

**But it was amidst her travel there when she spotted a lonesome and yet familiar figure sitting alone at the bar.**

**Excited and hoping to share her happiness with someone, she sat done to join him. But she was just about to explode with happiness when he turned to see her and she saw the look in his eyes.**

**"Jane?" she placed a suddenly worried hand on his back as he turns to her. "Are you okay?"**

Grace slid onto the bar stool beside Jane, just as another song began to play. Oddly it sent a sort of relaxing mood, coaxing Jane to speak up.

Her eyes glided over the man sitting beside her. But this was not Patrick Jane. No way. Patrick Jane was always smiling, pranking people and taking advantage of people by playing mean and mysterious mind tricks, in order to get what he wanted. Patrick Jane flirted with her boss and drank tea on his favourite leather couch all day.

No, this was definitely _not _the Patrick Jane she knew. Instead the man beside her sat over a glass of expensive white wine as casual as anything, his face however holding an entirely other emotion.

Sitting alone at the bar, in the middle of a fantastic party, with a drink that would go untouched all night, Patrick Jane was not a drinking man, no matter how bad things got. And Van Pelt could tell something was wrong.

But as soon as she looked down and saw Jane had taken off his wedding ring, she knew.

"She's gone?" she asked. But it wasn't a question. Jane gave a little nod, but didn't take his eyes off the ring he was twirling around in his palms.

Instead he continued to stare at the ring like it was some strange unknown galaxy far away, as he spoke.

And when he did finally speak, he poured out his heart and soul.

For anyone who knew them, knew the team and understood, it was a true sight to behold. The much older consultant pouring out his feelings and inner most emotions in front of a much younger junior agent.

What neither of them noticed was the dark figure dressed in a wine coloured devil's costume, who sat watching, listening to them from the other end of the bar.

Jane told her about everything that had happened between Lisbon and himself that night. He told her about the way his senses exploded when he was with Lisbon. How after that last Red John case, when Hardy had tried to take _his _Lisbon away from him, how his heart had pounded a million miles an hour. The adrenaline he'd felt and how the only thing in his mind in those crucial few seconds had been 'not her.' The thought that Lisbon could just suddenly be gone at the mercy of one bullet, like that, to disappear in a puff of smoke, made his heart and soul ache. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

Jane told her about how, lately he'd started to realize things about Lisbon that he hadn't noticed how much he loved. The way she smiled when he brought her coffee in the morning, the way her cheeks blushed that lovely shade of crimson red when he teased her with childish flattery, how he loved to make her laugh and that breath –taking smile that she only saved for him. The feeling of electricity, that rocketed through him whenever her skin brushed against his. Her dazzling emerald eyes, with that unique sparkle and her gorgeous raven –black hair. And the way she said his name, even if she was yelling at him!

These were only a few of the things that Jane had grown to love, things that he suddenly could not live without if Lisbon was somehow gone. He had realized only after the events that she had almost been taken away from him that these were things that he had loved from the start. But only now had he realized them, had he realized the true feelings he had for her.

And when he had, suddenly Lisbon became Teresa.

Jane explained how after that day, his whole world had been turned upside down. How suddenly, after so many years, he had totally forgotten about Red John, about his promise to his past family, about his worries and plans for revenge. Suddenly, it was all forgotten and there was only Teresa and a wagonload of 'what ifs'.

What if…the timing had been different…

What if…I could move on..

What if…I could forgive and forget, then maybe..

What if…she could some how love me back..

What if…there was a chance for a happy ending..

What if…they could put their pasts behind them..

Jane went on telling the concerned young red head, about how after the almost deadly events of that evening he'd saved Lisbon, he hadn't been able to think about anything but her. He hadn't slept at all that night and the next morning he'd gone straight to Minelli's office and persuaded him to change the dating rules within their team.

Here was a man, a truly hurt and guilt stricken man, who braves the light of day wearing a mask of smiles and mind trickery, to cover the pain and heavy emotion he feels. A man, who had after being riddled by the mind-numbing obsession of revenge, had only just realized he was in love. And after so many years of grieving he wasn't so sure that it was a good thing, that maybe he was so out of practice that it couldn't work.

"I'm scared," he said softly his words coming out in a whisper, as he struggled to keep himself together. "It's been so long and so hard and for the past years all I could think about was my past and…"

Grace watched as the man who hypnotized suspects and manipulated his co-workers into bending the rules, broke down in front of her. And it stabbed a gapping hole through Grace's heart.

When Jane had finished speaking, he turned back to the ring he was holding in his hands and said "I'm deeply in love with her, Grace. I just don't know if I can move on."

Grace went quiet for a few moments. She didn't even think about the awkwardness of the situation they were in, or the fact that a man much older and considerably wiser than anyone her age, was asking her for relationship advice and more importantly had just confessed his undying love for her boss.

Nope, instead she took the matter on head -first. Grace had always had a thing for match making, and in her eyes as well in everyone else's in the CBI, and maybe even the planet- Jane and Lisbon were about as perfect together as it got.

It still frazzled her how, even with everyone agreeing they were in love, everyone knew except for them. She'd always thought they'd just hidden their feelings and were too scared to go against CBI rules, but truthfully, it was a little of both. Until recently, neither Jane nor Lisbon had even known they were in love.

"Patrick," it felt too weird using his first name, but this wasn't Jane, anyway. This was the other side, like Jane –unplugged. This was the emotionally scarred, depressed and scared of new love- Patrick. "You've just admitted you love her, if you can do that, I know you can move on. I'm not quite sure I'm the best at giving advice, but if I know Lisbon, she's devoted to her work. Before you came around she wouldn't dream of bending the rules to solve cases. And now she follows your every word. I've seen the way she looks at you, and you, her. The way she acts around you. But you it's her you should be telling, not me. She needs to know how you feel. I'm sure she's at home by now and I am positively certain that she loves you too. "

Jane looked up from his sadness. The look in his eyes then, was one of thanks and gratitude. "Thank you Grace. I will tell her, I'll go tell her now," he said standing and regaining a part of himself, including a small smile. Then he bent picking up her hand and kissed it gently, before rushing off into the crowd.

Again what neither of them noticed was how the mysterious devil costumed man, from the end of the bar, got up as Jane passed and followed him into the crowd.

"**Mwahahahahahaaaa!" **cough wheeze cough** (slightly unpolished evil laugh)..well hmm, I wonder what happens next? and yes these chapters are beginning to get a bit slow, but I try to keep it suspenseful! ;S..pls pls pls pls pls pls review! I know you know how to do it..yes theres a review button below! click it NOW! and pls pls pls review..the more reviews the faster the updates! **

**luv jamhead XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Fanfiction! This is Jamhead and I have for you Jisbon fans a new chapter of Halloween at the CBI. **

**Thank you to: all my reviewers especially to a ****missinquisitive****..whose review made me smile..!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

**Halloween at the CBI**

**Chapter 10**

Jane weaved through the crowds of ghouls and goblins with renewed confidence. Navigating through the building towards the nearest exit, the gears in his head began to turn, formulating a plan to win over Lisbon. He was so engrossed in thoughts that he failed to notice the presence of a certain devilish stalker behind him.

His mind spinning with ideas, he decided to take a short cut out and use the building's back door —upon entering a building Jane was always careful to scope put all the fire exits and hidden doors, in case of an emergency— to avoid the still oncoming crowds from the front entrance. This meant taking a sharp right turn and passing the wall of crazy mirrors to reach the exit.

Jane had always loved the wall of crazy mirrors. It was so traditional, like giving presents at Christmas. As a young boy, traveling with the circus, he had always loved to stand affront the mirrors, in different positions.

Of course, Patrick had never had a TV when he was young, not until he ran away with his wife. His wife. Jane thought back to the task at hand. He was ready to move on. He was going to move on, right now, with Lisbon. With his Lisbon. With his Teresa.

Thinking back to before everything had gone astray that evening, Jane remembered seeing the mirrors when he'd walked in with Lisbon on his arm. He had mentioned it, excited to see if she'd be willing to go over and stand in front of them with him. "Lisbon, look! A wall of mirrors," he'd started. "Back when I was a boy I—" he'd stopped short when he'd seen her face.

Lisbon hadn't heard him. Instead she was somewhere else entirely. Her expression seemed dreamy and happy, like she was floating. And when he'd followed her gaze his eyes had fallen upon the dance floor. Couples twirling and others simply swaying to the soft music around them. The song had changed, as the soft wound of piano music floated into the room, softening the mood. Jane instantly recognized the tune of "Cherish," by Roy Todd.

He didn't know when, but at some point in time, they'd stopped walking and Lisbon had let go of his arm, gently swaying to the music. Her gaze fell upon the dancers being drawn in with their partners, by the melody circulating them. Her eyes had followed them with a look of longing and pure desire. When Jane saw the look in her eyes, he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to pull Lisbon onto the dance floor and into his arms, to just dance slowly swaying like that with her forever.

She didn't even notice him watching her. Just so lost by the relaxation seeping into her mind and soul.

Jane had never seen Lisbon so transfixed, so tranquil, so at peace, except when he'd hypnotized her. Yes, she was being hypnotized by the music, by the dancers before her.

Jane remembered watching the light from the overhead crystal ball, sending ripples of coloured light sparkling over Lisbon's face, her hair and across her gorgeous curves.

At that moment, she had been utterly beautiful. Jane just hadn't been able to look away. She was so peaceful. And at that moment he'd known his feelings for her were real.

He should have done it, he should have whisked her onto the dance floor and held her forever. It had been clear in her eyes, that that was all she wanted from the start of the evening.

But no, instead he had been stupid. Instead, he'd carried on with the silly 'co-workers only charade.' Instead he'd snapped her out of her peaceful hypnotic state and led her away from the dance floor.

All she'd wanted was a dance. No again, he had gone prancing off with Van Pelt and leaving Lisbon, his actual date and true love, all alone. Some date he had been. Idiot, he thought, recalling the moment when he and Van Pelt had excluded her from their little gaming spree and forced their prizes and drinks upon her, practically shooing her away.

Had he even dared to call her 'boss' that night? No, he was sure it hadn't been him, he hoped. Dear God, he hoped!

Snapping back into reality, Jane quickened his pace, slowly approaching the crazy mirrors. But he was too busy to watch his figure, shrink and widen and bulge in the reflective mirrors beside him. What he _did_ notice though, was a certain man wearing a devil's costume, behind him, his figure shrinking and widening and bulging back as well.

Hadn't that been the man he'd seen at the other end of the bar?

A bell of suspicion went off in Jane's mind. But before jumping to conclusions, he decided to make sure he was right. Spiraling away from the exit, he U-turned into the crowd and then out again, passing the mirrors twice and then he disappeared out the exit, waiting behind the door.

When the door opened and the devil man walked out after him, Jane jumped out of his hiding spot. The man didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" asked Jane. "What do you want?"

The man just smiled through the fabric mask on his head. "We all want things. The question is 'do we deserve them?'"

With that the man disappeared back through the door and into the party, leaving Jane alone befuddled.

Ten minutes later, Jane arrived at Lisbon's apartment. He was relieved to see her car parked in the driveway, but it also made him very nervous to know that just inside those walls, was the woman he was about to confess his true feelings for.

Worst of all, Jane hadn't come up with a plan to win over Lisbon, like he had intended. Was this the same Patrick Jane that came up with scheme after scheme to get the truth out of suspects and solve cases, didn't have a plan? After the incident leaving the party, naturally Jane's mind had been distracted by the thought of being followed.

So here he was standing on Lisbon's front step, his hand hovering in front of the door, hesitant to knock. Once he did, his life would change forever. Just one knock would send Lisbon to the door, then depending on whether or not she let him in or she shot him, he would pour his heart out to her and hopefully if she returned his feelings, they'd live happily ever after.

"Happily ever after." Now that was a thought, he never dreamed he'd ever have. But that's all he wanted, to be happy. And Lisbon made him happy. The question was: could he give the same happiness to her? He had to find our sooner or later.

No more waiting, he thought trying to motivate himself. I can do this, I can move on. It'll work. It has too.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I love you, Teresa," he said to the door. Four small words with only a billion pounds of true meaning.

Teresa. The thought of her filled his mind. His fiery, brave little dark haired cop with twinkling green eyes and angelic smile.

He thought of all the times they'd spent together, the memories they'd had. From the flirtatious smiles they'd shares to the times when the demon's of their individual pasts came back to haunt them, they had comforted each other, inspired each other and even during the most heated of arguments between them, deep down neither of them had the heart to stay mad at the other, no matter how hard they tried.

That twinge of hope, that thought was what motivated him. With his heart set, he knocked on Lisbon's door.

A funny thing happened then. Instead of knocking, when Jane's knuckles made contact with the door it swung open. That was strange, he thought. Even the brave, no nonsense, sleeps with a gun Agent Lisbon locked her door at this hour of night. It was almost midnight! Yes, that was maybe just a little too strange.

Tentatively stepping inside, Jane found himself standing in the dark. His hand searched the wall aside the door, then finding he light switch, the porch lamp threw bright rays of light across Lisbon's front room, illuminated the area to reveal quite a shocking scene.

His breath hitching in his throat and Jane's heart almost stopped beating. The walls, the counters, the chairs, **everything** was covered in red spray paint. The room was completely covered in red. Jane almost fainted.

Red John.

When his feet were finally able to move again, he ran with every ounce of energy he had, around the house calling her name. But she wasn't there. He hadn't needed to check to know that. If Red John had killed her she would be in plain view as he walked in. No, this wasn't his style, he wanted to taunt Jane just a bit more. Then he would kill her. But Jane didn't want to dwell on that thought too much right now, surely if she did though, it would send him into a state that he wouldn't be able to rid herself of.

His heart and mind racing and as before his only thought remained: not her.

Ending up back at the front door he tried to settle down. There had to be something he missed, a clue. Red John wouldn't take her without a clue. He wanted him to chase after him. It was all part of the game. But there had to be a clue. Frustrated he pulled a hand through his golden curls panting.

And then he saw it…as plain as day. It was the only thing the spray paint hadn't touched; a coffee table near the couch, in plain sight. He raced over to it and found the clue he was looking for: a note.

With shaky hands, Jane slowly unfolded the light white paper and opened it.

Mister Jane,

It has been exactly one month since our last encounter. Why so long?

The truth is, I've grown tired of our little game. Though it has been quite entertaining, I've decided to hang up the gloves and retire.

But I am not a selfish man,

I have taken the liberty of saving the best for last and offering you one last chance to have your revenge.

A final performance if you will.

Your feisty little girlfriend Agent Lisbon

and I look forward to seeing you.

PS: I do love your costumes, I think you'll find mine suits me very well.

The note was signed with a big red spray painted smiley face.

Jane read the note and came face to face with everything he had dreaded. This just couldn't be happening. He re-read it once more, taking in as much painful information as he could gather. Anything that would help him, lead him to Lisbon. That is, before it was too late. Again, he pushed that thought away.

Tucking the note safely into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, punching in the number, he threw the phone to his ear, anxiously.

"Hello?" Van Pelt's voice was almost totally unheard over the noise of the party going on around her.

"It's Jane. Listen you need to get the boys together and secure the building. No one goes in or out!"

"What? Jane, what are you talking about?"

"Red John has Lisbon. He left a note. Van Pelt, Red John is at that party."

**Well, fanfictioners….did you like it? I know very OOC,,but pls review..pls pls pls pls pls pls pls review! I need your reviews ppl! and pls tune in to my next chapter…will he find Lisbon in time? Will they have their happily ever after…suggestions are welcome!**

**luv jamhead..will try to update soon..but may delay because of a camping trip :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fanfiction! Jamhead here with a new installment of Halloween at the CBI—Chapter 11**

**I know its been along time and thanks for all the reviews..but I could still use more! Reviews = love…in my world and I send yu my love with these new chapters…and I PROMISE TO TRY MENTION ALL OF MY REVIWERS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IN MY NEW CHAPTERS…like below**

**Thanx to: ****missinquisitive, Agathanancy98, couchpotato565 who reviewed my last chapter..****and all of my other fantastic revi****e****wers..****keep 'em coming…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

**Halloween at the CBI- Chapter 11**

Pain; that was the first thing she felt when she woke up. Her back and spine ached with the realization that she'd probably been thrown on the concrete floor and beaten pretty well. Then her ribcage was screaming with an extreme stinging, shooting pain where the skin was tender. And—oh her head was throbbing too. Every movement, every breath shot a searing pain up her ribs and spine. There was no comfortable way to be conscious.

She tried to shift onto her side, but was immediately stopped by a hard tugging around her wrists and something around her ankles. Then she realized what she'd feared. Her hands were handcuffed to something hard and heavy beside her… some sort of metal bar embedded in the concrete walls of the room behind her back. She didn't even have to test it to know that her feet were chained at the ankles, as well. She could feel the aching bruises already starting to form there, from trying to break the restraints.

Where am I? she thought. Suddenly the memories came flooding back. She'd been at a party with Patrick. She remembered flashing lights: black and orange, music booming in the background…

Wait… was she imagining things or could she really still hear that music? Yes, she could, she could hear it! Wait, something was wrong. Hadn't she gone home? Yes, now she remembered. She remembered it _all__**…**_

_Driving home, crying, fumbling with the house keys, in need of a good stiff drink… and then… then…._

Oh my gosh… _**Red John.**_

Lisbon sat bolt up right. BAD, BAD idea. The pain seared sharply up her arms like a thousand sharp needles piercing her skin. Lisbon had never really been one for metaphors, but that was literally how it felt. Pain; even worse than being beaten by her father when she was young.

What now? She couldn't scream or call for help, of course. The bastard had duck-taped her mouth shut.

She had to get out. But where was out? Where was she anyway? Looking around Lisbon squinted in the darkness. She clearly remembered leaving the party… that's how RJ had gotten her—at home. But then, how could she still hear the party music?

I must be going crazy, she thought recalling the bump on her head. What had he hit her with? Whatever it had been it must have been heavy. She remembered seeing him, well not really. She'd stepped inside her house and seen _the gun._ He hadn't even given her time to see him clearly… just the gun. That's what he must have hit me with, she thought. Then all she could see was black when it collided with her skull and knocked her out. _Bastard_.

Okay, so Red John kidnapped me from my house and… and what? Took me back to the party? She was sure she could hear the music and the faint sounds of people chatting someplace close. She _had_ to be in the same building, maybe two walls or so away from the party.

Lisbon thought about the party, about the countless guests that were probably only two walls away, dancing and having fun, totally oblivious to the fact that a serial killer had her tied up in the same building.

But why? She couldn't even fathom what he was going to do to her. She had no means of escape. All she could do was keep her mind from reeling back to the countless Red John cases the team had, had. The images of Red John's victims and his signature killing procedure flooded their way back into her mind. At least he wasn't going to rape her before he killed her, like some serial killers did. Lisbon had always thought that being raped and murdered would be the worse way to go. Luckily that wasn't his style. Red John always chopped up his victims and finger painted with their blood—yeah cause _that _was sooo much better. What? she thought. She was going to die a horrible death… she could damn-well be as blunt about it as she pleased.

But she didn't please it. Just thinking that she wasn't going to see the faces of her team, her family, her friends and even her mailman again. How she would never get the chance to enjoy blueberry pancakes on Saturday morning with coffee again or spend Thanksgiving eating ice cream and watching old movies. She had to bite her tongue to keep from picturing herself lying on the morgue table and at the funeral; her brothers and their families paying their respects, Minelli, the team and Jane…no _Patrick_.

Her mind ached with the memory. Patrick was somewhere beyond those walls, enjoying the party, totally unaware that she was about to die. Why did she have to always be so damn stupid! She should have listened to what her mother always said—"Live everyday to the fullest Teresa and don't go to bed at night with any regrets." She could hear her mother's sweet, sensible voice in her mind. Why hadn't she listened? Instead she had decided to lock all her feelings away, her feelings for _Jane_ particularly. Sure he still loved his wife, sure he would never return her feelings…but it was worse that she was going to die without really knowing what he'd say if she'd confessed those feelings.

"I love you Patrick." Four small words with only a billion pounds of true meaning. Breaking down doors, dealing with ruthless criminals, chasing down bad guys with guns…she could do that with her eyes closed. But tell Patrick Jane; the most annoying, self-centered, damaged, extremely handsome consultant to ever dark in her door,… to tell him how she felt—she just couldn't do it. Instead she shut off those feelings, denied them and locked them away.

And now she was going to die…alone.

Suddenly the door opened and Lisbon froze pretending to be unconscious. There was no light outside of the room. In fact it was almost as dark as it was in here, she observed. Two dark figures with flashlights entered the room, locking the door behind them, one taller figure and one shorter. Somehow she knew the shorter one was _him. _Shorter…but not by much.

They went over to the far corner of the room and placed the flashlights down on a large metal table Lisbon hadn't seen in the dark. She watched squinting as the two men whispered and produced a large briefcase, banging it onto the table as well. They opened it and Lisbon saw the glint of several knives. The slightly shorter man held up a knife and felt the tip of the blade showing it to the other, whom Lisbon observed to be less than excited about the whole operation.

Lisbon strained her ears in a desperate attempt to catch a part of their conversation.

"…are you sure he's coming?" asked the taller man gruffly as if trying to cover up some aspect of his voice.

_Lisbon didn't understand. Who was coming?_

"Yes I've taken care of that."

"What if—"

"No 'what ifs.' Nothing is going to go wrong as long as you don't let your emotions get in the way."

"But—" the taller figure began to take a step back as Red John gripped the knife with more anger.

"Why are we doing this? Huh? Remember that, okay? Think about the reasons why you came to me! Why we are such a good team? Why? Do you remember why?" roared Red John.

"Because that filthy bastard _Patrick Jane_ needs to be punished," spit the taller man as if suddenly recalling the reasons for whole thing.

_How is killing me going to punish Jane? Lisbon almost wanted to laugh and then of course…slap the two men silly. Sure he might notice she was gone seeing as she was his boss and she supplied his paycheck. But other than that?... Maybe they were right. Killing her would punish Jane. Once the team caught word of it, they'_

_d certainly kill him for her death. _

"That's right. And _why_ is that?"

"Because he thinks he's smarter than everyone else. He uses his stupid magic tricks to get in people's minds and he always thinks he knows what your thinking!" the taller man began to raise his voice with rage.

_What had Jane done this time? Red John had obviously chosen this specific man to help hi__m__ take out his revenge __against__ Jane. The man __had __no doubt __had his __pride__ wounded__ by __Jane __some how…. but who was__ this guy__?_ "Okay," Red John lowered the knife with a sigh of satisfaction. "Now go see if she's awake yet," he spat bitterly pointing the knife toward Lisbon.

Lisbon went absolutely still and completely closed her eyes so she had no hope of anticipating his next move. She heard rather than saw Red John's accomplice coming towards her, bending down and taking hold of her chin and tilting it towards his face. She held her breath.

Suddenly there was a bright light in her eyes and Lisbon instinctively twisted away. _Crap, her cover was blown._ The man laughed wholeheartedly, holding his flashlight in her eyes as she twisted away reflexively. "She's awake," he called to Red John.

Lisbon groaned and tried to see through the blinding light he held in her eyes. She couldn't, but she _could_ hear Red John chuckle and then his footsteps edging towards her. "Perfect," he said his voice smooth and emotionless.

Lisbon gave up trying to wriggle out of the taller man's grasp as he held her still with one strong hand, his flashlight blinding her with the other. The light made it impossible to see whom either of the men was or what they looked like. But she did notice that both of them were wearing _devil's costumes. _

Red John bent on one knee beside her. He sighed with contentment and Lisbon saw something flash from the corner of her eye. It was the knife. Raising his hand and the knife to her throat slowly, Lisbon took in a deep breath, apparently amusing her captors. "Hello Ms. Lisbon," he said sending chills through Lisbon's body. Her heart raced as the knife rested against her throat gently and she could hear the evil smile in his voice.

"This knife, she is a beauty isn't she. I've had 'er for quite along time actually. In fact this here knife, I've had for oh…a good _ten years_." Lisbon swallowed. He was obviously implying she'd be killed by the same knife he'd used on his other victims; _the same knife that had sliced through… __Angela and Charolette JANe__—Jane's wife and child._A small tear escaped across her cheek and Lisbon wanted so badly to scrub it away with her hands, (which were now being kneeled on by Red John.) More tears began to flow silently as her captors chuckled to themselves. Red John reached out and wiped away some of the tears with two fingers—the same two fingers that had painted all those bloody smiley faces in all those innocent people's blood; the sign that had haunted one Patrick Jane for so many years and taken away all his happiness. Lisbon wept again silently.

"Don't cry Agent Lisbon, we have a long night ahead of us and we wouldn't want you to get too tired now would we? Believe me you'll want to be awake for _the show_. In fact—" he paused removing his fingers from her cheek. "We'd better get going if we don't' want to miss it_, the show_ I mean."

_What? They were going to move her someplace else? But her ribs, her head hurt to much….Like they cared!And what did he mean by _'the show?'_"_

She groaned in so much pain. It hurt so bad, all over! Couldn't they just kill her already? Get it over with! The pain escalated in her ribs and her head throbbed 10x the headache she'd ever had.

"Right on time too. And I think you'll enjoy it. Your boyfriend will be there soon…_Patrick Jane_." Lisbon's heart fluttered. _Not Patrick._

"But first.." he sneered sounding like a child who knew something she didn't. "Let's give him a call, shall we? I bet he misses you."

**PLS PLS PLS REVIEW..I KNOW ITS BEEN REALLY LONG..SORRY YOU KNOW..SCHOOL :D**

**-jamhead**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halloween at the CBI- Chapter 12**

**Thank you all for waiting so long for this…sorry about that. **

**Shout outs to: BeliebnTillMyHeartStopsBeaten (),missinquisitive, bouncing off the walls again and all of the others that my computer won't allow me to see and mention. (because it's too old)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or any of its characters. **

There was only one thing, one thought, one nightmare that scared Patrick Jane. In fact nothing else in this world could shake him to the very core like this one idea.

It was like Math; like an equation. Except this was by all means the most terrifying math problem to ever exist in Patrick Jane's genius mind; a true mind-blower. It had the power to peel back that peaceful and self- composed mask of Jane's and throw it into the wind. One idea, oh so simple, yet oh so complex and oh so deadly, could break down Patrick Jane and truly scared him.

Worse of all, this equation involved two of the most influential people in his life: Red John + Teresa Lisbon + under one roof = many _bad _results. This included thoughts that he didn't want to think, fears that he was too afraid of and ideas that were ideally dangerous.

Suddenly Jane hated math.

During his years at the CBI, Patrick Jane had practiced the art of creating _the mask_ to cover up all those crazy inner emotions, and the very same charade that the second half of that equation had seen right through. Yes, Lisbon had been the first to see through that mask and understand his pain, his past, even as complicated as he thought it was, it seemed like it wasn't, for her at least. In using this mask, Jane had almost perfected the skill of packing away these nightmares, these terrible equations, situations and packing them away in his mental safe –which happened to be substantially spaced away from his memory palace—and tried hard to keep his mind from wandering to the 'what ifs' of this complicated math problem, this equation. So he clammed up these thoughts, these dreads and locked them away, to prevent himself from going mentally and emotionally insane.

Now though, now he couldn't suppress the thoughts, the nightmares. He_was_ going insane. The thoughts of these two people even within the same mile were burning up every ounce of self -control he had left.

His hands, palms sweaty and knuckles white with determination, gripped the steering wheel in front of him. That wheel was the only thing between him and insanity. He had but one idea in his mind.

_**Not her**_

Those were the only two words in his mind. They were the very same two words that had been there over and over again during those few seconds of adrenaline when Hardy held a gun to her head. The day Jane almost lost her.

Lisbon. _His_ Lisbon

The very thought of losing her, drove a series of violent shivers through him. As he drove then, the shaking, the shivering got stronger and more prominent, more unbearable. It took everything he had to control his shaking hands and not veer off the road and into oncoming traffic; at least not until after he saved Lisbon.

Save Lisbon. And to save Lisbon, one had to go through the steps. One had to _find_ her first. Could she even still be alive? _NO_, he couldn't let himself think about that, or he'd go crazy for sure. At this another shiver passed through him causing him to step a little harder on the gas pedal, as he began weaving dangerously all over the freeway, in his little blue car, cutting off other drivers to the chorus of honking horns and cursing drivers. He sped up and around the vehicles blocking his path, determined to maybe even run someone over if they didn't move. Oh Gosh, he _was_ going crazy. He'd have to flash his CBI card soon. Ignoring the cops and running every red light imaginable, he headed back on the road to the party, until suddenly…the cars ahead of him slowed down and finally stopped, forcing him to stop as well.

Damn, he thought. Traffic Jam.

"Come on!" yelled Jane, his fist slamming repeatedly into the horn. But the jam didn't budge.

Jane's shaking hands, embraced the wheel, gripping it with all his might as he slammed his head down against it in momentary defeat. He _had_ to find Lisbon; he had to find her_ now_.

Staring at the long line of vehicles before him, he slumped back into his seat and sighed closing his eyes; his thoughts immediately went to Lisbon.

Lisbon, the gorgeous and feisty lady cop, who was his boss and best friend. It had only been recently that he realized he wanted them to be more than that. A stronger more united status. Her hair was such a beautiful raven black. But Jane had never liked the term 'raven.' Lisbon was more of a panther, a black panther, fierce, courageous and beautiful without the smallest realization of it.

She was his anchor, the reason he got up every morning. Yes, that's right, somehow Lisbon had become extremely important to him and without him even realizing it, he awoke every morning for her. Not vengeance over Red John, but to see her at work, to tease her and be with her. Lately he had also abandoned his couch, for the one in her office, blindly dismissing it, as a matter of comfort in that Lisbon's couch was better for his back. Looking back he should have realized how ridiculous an excuse that was. Truthfully, he just liked being near Lisbon. Liked to watch her concentrate, watch her work with that adorable little look on her face when she's thinking, really thinking about something. Paperwork presented a great opportunity for him to watch her, admire her like this. Sleep was another thing. Lisbon helped him sleep at night. Recently, Jane had found himself waking up in the morning fresh out of a beautiful dream about non other than the sweet Teresa Lisbon. These lovely dreams replacing the nightmares he used to have, nightmares that starred a certain serial killer. She was his savior, Saint Teresa.

Suddenly a very shrill noise interrupted his thoughts. Startled he looked round to process just where the sound had come from. His hand landed on his cell phone, the caller ID blazing a white glow.

_Private caller_

That's when he knew who it was and his hands began to shake involuntarily.

"Hello?" he tried to keep his voice calm, even though his heart was beating a million miles an hour.

Listening for a moment, there was no one on the other end of the phone. He was just about to hang up when he caught something faintly. It sounded like breathing, roughly, panting really.

He swallowed dryly, "Teresa?"

"Hello Mr. Jane?"

This sparked something inside Jane. Not the scared, in love part of Jane, but the observant part, the part that noticed something odd about the man on the other end of the phone.

His voice.

It _was _very familiar. Like he had heard it a million times. But whether it had been in his head or in real life, puzzled him. He just couldn't put a face to the voice. Could Red John really be someone he knew? No way, he would have caught on to that much earlier, right?

The voice cut through his thoughts. "I trust you received my letter?"

Jane exploded. "Where is she?" he yelled the rage overwhelming him.

Red John chuckled, arising another huge wave of familiarity from inside Jane. Where had he heard that voice before? "My, my Mr. Jane. Lets calm down, shall we? Your little girlfriend is right here with me. We're having a little tea party, actually."

Jane gulped involuntarily. "Don't. Touch. Her," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't you worry, Mr. Jane. Everything is taken care of. Teresa—" he stretched out her name like a slurring drunk. "—she is by far the best guest I think I've ever had at my little gatherings. And I think we both know I have had many." Jane gulped as sweat lacing his brow. "But this, as you should know from my letter, will be the final and by far _best_ one yet. We're going to have So. Much. Fun. Of course you are welcome to come. We're just about to have a little show, aren't we agent Lisbon?" There was a shuffling noise and then the muffled sound of someone sobbing broke loose over the phone. There was a ripping noise, as if someone had ripped tape off her mouth. The sobbing was no longer muffled. It was Lisbon and she was crying. And he wasn't there to comfort her.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed and somehow Jane knew she wasn't talking about himself that time, but no doubt referring to the serial killer that was holding her hostage. There was a large smacking sound as if something hard had hit something with the density of a human skull and something fell to the floor. Jane's heart skipped a beat. He held his breath.

"Now, now Teresa we wouldn't like for you to get to excited. We might as well save that for the show. As I said you're welcome to come Mr. Jane. And don't worry. Ms. Lisbon is only sleeping, that is for _now_. Ta Ta then. See you soon!"

Then the line went dead.

Jane sat in silence for a few moments. After a while he shut his phone and looked up, only to realize that the traffic jam had cleared up and there was a huge line of cars, backed up behind him, honking their horns in frustration.

He knew where she was. A midst the horrifying reality of the call he had heard certain noises. Party noises. This only confirmed his earlier ideas. Red John had been there, at the party. He'd seen him and Lisbon sharing a specific dessert: a cherry cheesecake, cherry. Not maple, not chocolate, but cherry.

He pulled out Red John's letter, carefully unfolding it from its slightly crumpled state, after he'd balled it into a fist at the notion that his worst nightmare had come true and Red John had taken Lisbon.

Rereading it for what had to be the hundredth time, it confirmed his theory. Red John _had_ been at that party. He had been wearing a costume, the perfect disguise. _That_ was where Lisbon was: the party. And suddenly a face, no a certain costume appeared in his mind. He knew who Red John was or rather, what Red John was.

Red John was a devil.

**No kidding right? Well..tell me what you think,**

**Happy Holidays to all of you and for my Christmas present why don't you give me a little review…just a little one!**

**- jamhead :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Halloween at the CBI- Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

It had been seventeen minutes and twenty-eight…. twenty-nine…. thirty seconds since they had gotten Jane's call. After that Grace had gathered up Cho and all hell had broken loose. Despite what some people may think about the professional and fearless Cho, he was quite the opposite when it came to situations like this. Nervous and anxious even.

And when Cho was anxious, he tended to look at the clock. Almost impulsively, like if he did the time would fly by and the situation would be all over. But it wasn't and he was counting. Five, six, seven, eight seconds past two o'clock in the morning.

Elise nudged Cho's arm from beside him. The team had been working hard between trying to secure the building and securing their emotions from breaking loose. Between the costume-clad party guests being escorted outside and Sac PD geared up for a massive search of the building's many rooms, the team had been ordered to stay outside.

Now they were waiting, outside, in the cold, staring at the building and wondering where in that house their beloved boss was, praying that she was still alive. Cho glanced angrily at the crowds of the neighborhood folk and media gathered along side the yellow crime scene tape.

_Vultures,_ he thought. _Of course they'd be here. The slightest whiff of death and they start a whole frenzy._

"Wayne," Van Pelt cried silently into her boyfriend's chest, as he held her tighter. "This is useless. We should be the ones looking for the boss, not them! I hate doing nothing. Lisbon could be dying for all we know and we're just standing out here waiting!"

"Don't say that Grace! We don't know what's happening, but I'm hell-sure that Red John wouldn't do anything to Lisbon until he had Jane there to watch. He wouldn't waste that chance."

"Oh shut up Cho, you're not making this any better!" Rigsby yelled.

Elise stepped around Cho and came face to face with both Van Pelt and Rigsby. "Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!"

"I'm just telling you the truth," Cho argued.

But before any of them could say anything further, they were silenced by the sound of car tires screeching to a halt beside them. Almost immediately after, Jane came sprinting towards them. He winced and almost shoved one over-persistent woman, as crowds of cameras and microphones chased after him, eager for information. He managed to escape to safety under the yellow crime scene tape.

"What's happening?" he panted when he'd reached the rest of the team.

Everyone looked away from each other, Cho and Elise looked at the ground and Van Pelt cried into Rigsby's arms again. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell him, for the all feared dealing with his reaction to the fact that they were useless in the search for Lisbon.

"What's happened?" Jane tried louder.

"Sorry man, but we have to wait. The chief of Sac PD has a team searching the building right now. We'll get him. Just calm down."

Jane looked Cho straight in the eyes. "No. _We_ have to go in," he said determined. "Lisbon needs our help."

"No Jane! We're under order; we have to stay put. Just calm down, alright?" Cho cautioned.

This was a side of Jane, that none of them had ever encountered. Usually Lisbon was the one to deal with Jane. She knew exactly how to put out Jane's fire and stop him from pulling his little schemes. She was the one, who did these things, not them. And now with Lisbon in danger, Jane was out of control and no one knew what to do about it.

Just then there was a loud commotion and Sac PD's search team came spilling out of the building. Jane's heart began to pound as he scanned the group. _Lisbon isn't with them._

"What happened?" It felt like the hundredth time he'd asked that question.

The chief officer came to meet them, undoing his bullet- proof vest.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," he said and suddenly everything, everyone stopped dead. The air felt like it had been sucked out of everyone's lungs. But the words didn't register with Jane.

_Where was she? Why hadn't they brought her out with them… Oh God please don't let her be gone. No, she can't be gone. I promised her, I promised I'd always save her, always. _

"Where…where is she?" Jane swallowed his tears as he prepared himself for the most terrifying four words he'd ever hear.

He was too late.

He was too late to save her, to sacrifice himself to Red John in hopes that Lisbon would live, too late to tell her how he felt about her, and too late to drag her onto the dance floor at the party the way she'd wanted.

First his wife and child, and now Lisbon. The world was punishing him two times over and each time he was to blame. If he had just kept Lisbon at an arm's length and not fallen for her, then they wouldn't be in this situation and her brothers wouldn't already be planning her funeral. He was to blame for her death, for all their deaths. The blood was on his hands, not Red John's. How was he going to live after this? How would he survive without his Saint Teresa? There was only one answer.

He couldn't.

"She's not there."

Jane was blasted back into the current situation. "Wait, what do you mean?"

The officer sighed in frustration. "I mean that she's not in that building and neither is your serial killer."

Now everyone was really confused. "Then what's the bad news?" asked Cho almost too enthusiastically.

The officer swallowed and drew out a long breath. "We found the site where your 'Red John' fella made the call." He glanced over at Jane for a second and then his eyes returned to Cho. "She's not there, but her blood is and…" he paused.

"There's a lot. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but estimating by the amount of we found, your agent has lost too much blood to be alive."

**Sorry for the delay on all these, but thanks for following. **

**-Jamhead**


	14. Chapter 14

**Halloween at the CBI **

**Goodness to Betsy! It has been a long time and I do apologize. Here is another installment of Halloween at the CBI. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 14**

This was not going well—it was all Jane could think about. The team and him were searching the building and everybody was exhausted. It was almost two in the morning on the first of November and no one on the team had had any time to rest. But they had to keep going. They had to find something; anything that would help them find Lisbon. They just _had_ to.

But even being the mentalist he was, in the current situation, Jane was having a considerable amount of trouble trying to focus on the task at hand. Too many things were tugging at the back of this mind. Things like the note and the phone call from Red John. Things like timing.

There was one thing he just couldn't figure out. How had Red John taken Lisbon? To the average person this might have seemed like an obscure question seeing as they were pretty sure that it was clear how she'd been taken; by force. But to Jane there were a few things that didn't make sense. For one, Jane was absolutely sure that the man who had followed him from the bar earlier, wearing the devil's costume, was Red John. The symmetry of their voices from the phone call and their exchange outside the buildings fire exit had proven that theory. But the timing wasn't right.

Lisbon had left the party and gone home where Red John had kidnapped her. But Jane already knew that after Lisbon had left, Red John, still clad in his devil outfit, had been sitting across from him at the bar at the same time, as Lisbon would have been attacked. The only plausible explanation was that Red John had an accomplice. Why send someone else to take Lisbon and do his dirty work while he stayed at the bar? Red John always did everything for a reason, so there must have been a reason for why he would stay instead of taking Lisbon himself. There had to have been some clue; some message he had wanted to send Jane by doing so.

But he hadn't sent him a message. Had he?

Jane massaged his temples; the beginnings of a migraine making the edges of his mind go fuzzy. Why couldn't this just all disappear? Suddenly the idea of running away and disappearing seemed awfully appealing.

The team followed the Chief officer of the Sacramento Police Department down a hidden stairwell at the south end of the building. With the tension of the situation pulling at his mind, Jane couldn't help but try and entertain himself by reading the Chief: Late fifties, bushy mustache to draw attention away from his balding head. Dark circles under his eyes showed he was probably just staying with the job for the upcoming pension and he had problems at home. Marriage issues? Jane guessed. No, it _was_ his wife, but there was something else. An illness? Breast cancer.

Jane sighed. Even the usual pride he got from being able to read people's lives like open books, couldn't even begin to blitz his mood at that moment. Lisbon was in trouble and nothing was going to be able to lighten his mood until he found her. He had to find her. He was going to find her.

"This is where your guy made the call." The team spread out into a small basement room. The walls and floors were all hard concrete and there was only one piece of furniture, a wooden table in the far corner of the room. Other than that the only other point of interest was the long sewage pipe that ran across the lower half of the far wall and the massive pool of blood beside it.

_Lisbon's blood._

The chief went on. "This is the only room in this basement with cell phone reception."

"Over here," Cho motioned to the team from the wooden table across the room. Two identical devil costumes were laid nicely across the table. Not only did it confirm his earlier theory that Red John had an accomplice, it also showed that Red John _wanted_ Jane to know that he had been the one in that costume, following him. He _wanted_ him to know that whatever clue or message he had sent Jane, it was from Red John and not some random guy in a devil's costume. But Jane still couldn't recall any clues that the devil had sent him. Maybe back upstairs…

With that thought, Jane was on his way upstairs, almost knocking someone from the Forensic team over on their way in.

After five minutes of useless searching the kitchen, buffet tables and the circling the entire ballroom, Jane settled for a seat overlooking the dance floor. The ballroom was still exactly the way it had been before the Police Department had secured the venue and rounded up all the partygoers outside. The orange and black streamers and balloons were scattered all over the place. Disco balls hung under ceiling beams and sparkling beams of coloured light were scattered across the dance floor.

Jane turned and spotted the place where, less than a few hours ago, Lisbon and he had shared a dessert. He stared at it remembering the way her eyes sparkled under those very lights and how her face lit up when he'd read her mind by ordering a cherry cheesecake; her favourite. He'd spent more time watching her in her adorable kitten costume than actually eating the cake, but it didn't matter now. The idea that he may never see Lisbon again alive, hit him like a ton of bricks.

He knew that he cared about his boss. But he also knew that, that feeling ran much deeper that just 'caring.' He loved Teresa Lisbon. She was his best friend, his crutch and, during his lowest of lows, his shoulder to cry on. But what had he done for her? Sure he'd saved her life once or twice, but that wasn't anything compared to the amount of times she'd saved him physically, emotionally and mentally.

Regret clouded his mind and suddenly all Jane wanted to do was find Lisbon and show her the same affections she'd shown him. He wanted to be _her_ shoulder to cry on, _her_ crutch and _her_ lifeline. No, no, no, he wanted to be much, much more than that.

He wanted to be Lisbon's company for old movies and ice cream on late nights. Jane wanted to buy her popsicles at the park and to be the one to take her grocery shopping on weekends. He wanted to cook her dinner…. No, wait. He wanted to cook her _all three_ meals and the snacks she craved in between. He wanted to be the last one she saw at night and the first one she saw each morning. He wanted to be the one who held her when she cried and kept her warm when the electricity went out during a storm. Jane wanted to be Lisbon's anything and everything; He wanted to be her soul mate.

_Jeez, _thought Jane. _I sound like a sappy lovesick puppy. _

**Reviews please? Now that summer holidays are in full swing for me I can start typing up some more of my pre-writs. More soon **

**- Jamhead**


	15. Chapter 15

**Halloween at the CBI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. Also I do not own the song "Don't Deserve You," by Amanda Perez. No copyright intended. **

**Chapter 15**

Jane had been sitting in the middle of the ballroom for the last ten minutes while the rest of the team were otherwise occupied downstairs. His mind was completely taken by his thoughts on where Red John could have left a clue, something that could lead them to Lisbon. Red John wanted him to find Lisbon. He wanted Jane to watch her die. So, he must have left a clue as to where she was.

He almost fell out of his chair when suddenly, a long ringing sounded across the room and music began to flood out of the speakers, filling the room with the sound of a female voice. There was no DJ, no one. After the initial shock of the loud music, Jane sat back and relaxed. The song, unknown to Jane, instantly took affect and the words began to soak into his mind as if they were hypnotizing him.

_"Baby, I know I can't live without you in my life_

_ But baby why can't I just do all the things that's right_

_ O baby I know I can't live without you in my life_

_ But I can see it when I look at you_

_I can see it now that I don't deserve you."_

Jane didn't even bother to investigate how the music had turned on by itself. When the lyrics rang out he realized what was happening. Red John was happening. He must have rigged the music to turn on at that particular moment, but why? Jane sat there and listened. As his brain absorbed what the song was saying, his thoughts returned to Lisbon.

_ "So many nights I sat and fooled with you_

_ Not even realizing that I might lose you."_

The thought of how Jane had feared loving Lisbon for the danger of her being killed by Red John. Of course that didn't matter now.

_"Never admitting that I make mistakes…"_

The music ended abruptly and Jane could feel his eyes watering. Jumping up from that seat he ran across the empty dance floor to the main stereo system. His eyes landed on a small portable music player. The screen was flashing with the alert of the ended timer. Red John _had _set a timer. He had wanted Jane to hear that song. It was a clue. For one, the lyrics of that song said almost, no exactly what he was feeling right now. It was as if the song had been written to spell out all of his feelings.

Jane scrolled past the timer alert on the device and came to the song that had just played. "Don't Deserve You," by Amanda Perez.

_Deserve_, thought Jane, tasting the familiarity of the word on his tongue.

And that is when he remembered. He had been right. Red John had had his accomplice attack Lisbon, so that he, the real and true Red John, could stay at the party and deliver a clue to Jane, personally. It was all a part of his cold little game and Jane remembered the clue.

When Jane had left the bar to go after Lisbon, he had encountered that man following him in the devils costume. _Red John._ Only now did Jane recall what that man had told him during their short exchange.

"_We all want things. The question is 'do we deserve them?'"_

Jane's heart skipped a beat. Red John had asked him if he deserved what he wanted; if he deserved Lisbon? And the song with its conclusive title was the next clue in the puzzle. _"Don't Deserve You."_ Red John was telling him that he did not deserve Lisbon. But he already knew that. So why had Red John gone through so much just to make sure Jane knew something he'd already known for a long time.

He flipped the small handheld music player over in his palms and a small smiley face painted in red smiled back at him from the underside of the player. Red John had drawn a mini smiley face in Lisbon's blood. Suddenly, he felt nauseous and the sensation made him want to hurl the music player across the room and into something extremely hard.

-oOOo-

"What does it mean?" asked Van Pelt.

The team was gathered outside in front of the building and as far away from the hounding crowds of media as they could reach.

"I'm not sure," Jane replied quietly. "All I do know is that Red John want me to really believe that I do not deserve…L..Lisbon. Obviously that was the message behind this," he held up the portable music player. "But we don't know why he wanted me to know that. Why is that so important? It doesn't lead us anywhere."

Everyone was silent. With no sleep, no deciphered meaning behind their leads and limited time on the clock of their boss' life, they were all feeling the heat. This was exactly the situation that Lisbon was good for. She always knew what to do and how to carry it out. When they were stuck, it was always Lisbon who called the next shot and things took off from there, but without that initial push, nobody budged. Everyone needed Lisbon.

Cho had always thought of himself as a good team leader. But with Lisbon's life at stake he found himself not wanting to be the one to lead any investigation. They'd never find any trace of left behind DNA or accidental clues. Red John was too careful for anything like that. Their investigation wasn't going anywhere and everybody knew it. But Cho couldn't give up. They needed Lisbon, but Lisbon needed them more. He _had_ to step up to the plate. He had to think like Lisbon would in a situation like this.

_What would Lisbon do? _

_Well,_ thought Cho, _first of all, she wouldn't let her emotions, over this kind of situation, get in the way of her work. She would go through the steps and follow procedure like it was an average, everyday case and the life of her close colleague was not in her team's hands. She would sucker through and see where they got from there. _

Cho squared his shoulders, stood straight and took a deep breath. "What have we got?"

With those familiar words, the team began to shift into mission mode. "Well," began Rigsby. "We've combed through everyone at the party. Guests, waiters, the whole bunch and other than a few parking tickets and an ugly child custody battle, no one has a record."

"Also, forensics came back quickly because they say they haven't found any prints on anything and no hairs or fibers in the costumes. I guess it goes without saying," sighed Grace. "But he was careful. As for the blood…"

Everyone on the team gulped and looked away.

Grace turned pale. "Forensics have taken a sample back to the lab to see if it's a match, but they're a little backed up and it'll take at least forty-eight hours."

"We don't have that long," hissed Jane. It went without saying because everybody knew that if there was any chance that the boss was still alive, she had lost enough blood on that basement floor that she would only live for a few more hours. They hardly had any time. Plus, they didn't even need the lab match for everyone to know that the pool of blood was Lisbon's.

"Good work Rigsby, Van Pelt," nodded Cho.

"Mmm, one more things," said Rigsby. "I don't know if it's anything, but Hank, the host of the party. I went to find him even before Jane called us here and I couldn't see him anywhere. Even now that everyone is being held out here, Hank's a no-show."

It was at that moment that something clicked in the back of Jane's mind.

"Hmm, interesting," said Cho. "Rigs, go question the party crowd. See if they saw Hank leave or noticed him doing anything shifty."

"You think he's involved?" asked Rigsby.

"Maybe. What do you think Jane?"

Jane's face was white and completely blank. Van Pelt had noticed him stiffen during something Rigsby had said and she threw a puzzled look at Cho when Jane didn't answer.

"Jane?"

Jane looked at Van Pelt with wide eyes. "No-show," he said his voice in a low whisper. "Show."

The team exchanged confused glances. Jane reached down and pulled something out of his pocket. The note.

"What is it Jane? What is going on?"

This was the kind of Jane that the team was afraid of. They could manage with the scheming, overly excited, even depressed Jane. But the way that Jane got when he was angry at Red John, _that _was the Jane that they could not handle. This Jane was unbalanced and emotionally unstable. With this Jane, there was never any way to tell what he was thinking or what he was going to do. This was the dangerous side of Patrick Jane. Damn, they needed the boss.

"Red John," said Jane with a glint in his eye. That glint was the major sign that Jane was crossing into the red zone. Jane held up Red John's letter. "He left his note for me at Lisbon's apartment. When he was on the phone with me—"

"He called you?" Cho almost yelled, quickly regaining his normal voice when he realized that the media could have heard that. The CBI did not need another mess like that on top of the fact that they had a missing agent to deal with.

Jane ignored Cho and went on. "He told me that I was invited to see the 'show' starring Lisbon. I never understood it until now. The letter, it says that he is giving up and retiring. He says that this is my last chance to get him." Jane flattened out the crumpled note and jabbed his finger at the centre of the page. "Here, he says "_A last performance if you will.'_"

Then Jane held up the portable music player. "The song," he said. " It's called '_Don't Deserve you,' _by Amanda Perez. I was focusing on the title. I thought his message had something to do with how I don't deserve Lisbon. And well it is, but that's only half the message. He wants me to prove myself worthy of her. Think 'show', think 'a final performance', and then look at the artists name."

Van Pelt shot up. "Amanda Perez. There's an old theatrical performance hall on Perez Avenue. It's about to be torn down next month. They've shut it down. Do you think that's where she is?" 

"It has to be," said Jane.

"I'll call an ambulance and we'll get all the manpower we can get to that address." Cho pulled out his phone and began to dial. He came over to Jane and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good one, Jane."

The team dispersed to make their calls, leaving Jane standing alone with the music player and the note in his hands. He looked up into the starry sky.

_I'm coming to save you Lisbon,_ he thought. _I'll keep my promise after all. _

**Dah, dah, dah ,daaaaaaahhh. What will happen next? Will they find Lisbon in time? **

**Reviews if you please. **

**- Jamhead**


End file.
